The invention relates to a compression article made of an elastic base structure, wherein the base structure comprises at least one knitted insert, and the base structure and the insert are produced using at least one elastic knitting thread and/or one elastic weft thread.
Such compression articles can be gloves, stockings, stocking tights, and even joint bandages. They are used to support parts of the body, in particular extremities. The compression pressure that is produced by this article and is therapeutically necessary is usually not perceived as uncomfortable by wearers of the article. This does not apply for compression articles that extend across joints, however. When the joint is bent, folds form on the inside of the bend, which can cause constrictions, redness, or chafing of the skin. Joint bandages comprising an insert provided in the joint region have therefore already been proposed, the insert being provided with slits in the bending region to prevent folds from forming. Such a bandage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,106, for example.
Document EP 0 227 566 A1 makes known the provision of an insert made of a compressible material such as latex for reducing the formation of folds. Document DE 103 58 146 B4 describes a bandage provided with a two-ply insert in the bending region to create softer folds that do not cut into the skin to such an extreme extent, wherein no weft threads are utilized in the bending region.
In the known compression articles having reduced fold formation, however, the compression effect of the article in the region of the insert changes. This can be accepted for bandages used solely for athletic applications, but not for medical articles. For the latter, the therapeutic effect of the article must be ensured and the relevant guidelines must be met.